Broodlord Lashlayer
thumb|Broodlord LashlayerA Black Drakonid in Nefarian's service who resides in Blackwing Lair. Lashlayer Lashlayer Broodlord Lashlayer The Broodlord is another boss in a long line of interesting and dynamic boss fights. Though more straight forward than Razorgore and less touchy than Vael, Broodlord is still a very chaotic and engaging encounter. Though the actual fight with the Broodlord can and should be relatively free of adds, the entire encounter begins long before you ever lay eyes on him. The Trek The Broodlord camps next to a closed gate at the end of the "suppression rooms" and in order to get to him you must fight your way through them. The first and most important detail of this is the suppression traps. Spaced out evenly and clearly visible on the floor are several pillars which, unless disarmed, will frequently pop up and afflict near-by members of your party with the suppression debuff. This debuff dramatically slows movement, casting time and attack speed and should be avoided at all costs. Rogues primary function during this phase of Blackwing Lair is getting to and disarming these traps as quickly as possible. Note that the traps will re-arm themselves after a short period of time and should be watched carefully. The second challenge of this fight is the baby dragonkin that respawn at a hellacious rate. Four of them spawn near each trap on the floor, the come in packs and are on a respawn timer of about thirty seconds. The good news is that they are non-elite. The bad news is that they still manage to hit like a truck if you pull too many. Hellfire and Arcane Explosion are definitely your friend here. The last challenge of this encounter is the elite raid mobs that spawn on a ten minute timer. Each pass through the suppression room you will need to deal with these baddies. There are only two types of elites that spawn in the Suppression rooms, Deathtalon Hatchers (Dragonkin) and some nasty spell-slinging orcs that come in groups of three. I won't give away too much, but the dragonkin cast a nasty AoE that leaves a debuff you are going to want to avoid and the Orcs are sheepable, sappable and generally CC-able. Again I will stress that each attempt on the Broodlord will necessitate re-clearing the suppression rooms, which means that it is VITAL that your raid has a plan together before you reach him, you will have a very limited window of time to clear the mobs around the Broodlord, to pull him and to defeat him before your party is forced to deal with repop. The pace of the suppression rooms is in no way charitable during the actual encounter with the Broodlord. Fighting Broodlord Lashlayer The encounter with Broodlord, like all encounters in the instance, seems to have several ways it can be accomplished. Positioning is key, as is how fast your groups elects to dish out the punishment. Broodlord has four main attacks that you are going to need to deal with. Where your party decides to tank him and where your "camp" is positioned is very important due to his abilities and due to the rigors of the environment (unavoidable suppression traps and repopping dragonlings.) * He does a Blastwave / AoE Knockback similar to the Scholomance Handlers (in the undead dragonkin room). It is fire based and does quite a hefty amount of damage. * Like most nasty bosses, he has a cleave that your cloth is going to want to avoid. While not as nasty as Vael's, it's still pretty nasty. * Possibly the most problematic attack that Broodlord has is an ungodly Mortal Strike that he will do frequently on your Main Tank. This can crit for up to 9000 damage on plate and 15000+ on cloth. It also--as Mortal Strikes are wont to do--leaves the MS debuff that reduces healing, which is not good. * The trickiest trick up Broodlord's sleeve is a single target knockback that he will do on whomever is highest on his agg list. After he knocks a target back, that target's aggro is reduced by 50%. Over the course of this fight, he will do this repeatedly on all of your tanks. The challenge of this fight is then killing him before your cloth's aggro crests over your tank's aggro and he cannot be brought back under control but not doing so much damage that he loses tank aggro early. There are several different strats dealing with this including the "Wand Method" which is doing as little damage as possible over time but before he aggros on healers, the "DPS Method" in which he is Nuked into oblivion before aggro ever becomes a problem and the "Wave Method" where DPS is modulated every time he switches aggro to a new tank. Since 1.9.3 it is no longer possible to have an ooc resser so suiciding dps and healers is no longer an option. Faction Differences The Alliance has many advantages in this fight including Blessing of Salvation, Divine Intervention (can be used to remove all aggro from target, the Paladin can then use a Soul Stone to res and stand outside of combat to ressurect dead party members) and Paladins in general, who generate very little threat with their heals. Since 1.9.3 it is all but impossible to stay out of combat for more than a few seconds, but this is a way to get one dead person back up if your Druids have run out of Rebirths. The only thing the Horde can use to hedge out any advantage at all is the damage buffing totems (Windfury, Strength of Earth), which will greatly help if the strategy involves massing DPS on Broodlord. Shamans can now also reduce party members threat with 2/3rd effectiveness of a Paladin's using the Tranquil Air totem. Other notes * In this fight, aggro management and DPS modulation is everything. Aggro reducing talents for Mages (for arcane missile,) priests and Warlocks (down the demonology tree) make a huge difference and should be considered if your raid is having problems with this fight. Ruin and other crit talents for classes like Warlocks who have poor aggo management should be considered carefully as spiked burst damage is detrimental in this encounter. Warlocks who refuse to drop Ruin can be made to DoT / Wand for this encounter to help normalize their damage. Rogues and Hunters should be spamming their aggro reducing talents and using Feign / Vanish at every available opportunity. * This fight almost requires your tanking warriors (of which you should have several) to have plenty of defense and AC. Though your raid may not be big on consumables, Flasks and potions that increase AC and Health are a huge help in this fight as Broodlord's Mortal Strike can and will one-shot a tank with less than 8k health if it crits. An unfortunate MS / Blastwave in quick succession spells almost certain doom for tanks with low AC, Defense and Health. * All healing should be eyes-forward and focused on your tanks. Rogues should be prepared, if needed, to bandage. Timing it so that your MT gets a priest shield immediately after being Mortal Striked is also a huge help in mitigating the huge amount of burst damage and the subsequent debuff. Category:Bosses